Another World
by MeganLucy26
Summary: dr lance sweets finds himself experiencing dr temperance brennan and special agent seeley booth in a world meant exclusively for them and their daughter, and still he can't find the motivation to leave.


so hi everyone, well i'm updating again but for my regular readers and reveiwers from the friends fandom i regret to inform you that this isn't actually a friends fanfic and after almost two years of writing I have finally worked up the courage to upload something i have written about another tv show!

again, hello, but this time to those in the bones fandom! so my best friend amber convinced me to watch the show and i started it in january and haven't stopped watching it since, overall I have about thirty episodes left until i'm fully caught up! i'm not expecting a lot of feedback from this but if you do read i really would appreciate the review especially because it's my first time writing about this show and i do hope to one day write some more! anyway on with the story...

**-bones-**

**Another World:**

They had to know he could hear them.

He was surprised the neighbours hadn't knocked the door down yet, although from what he had gathered from their neighbours in the week or so he'd been living with them, no one wanted to mess with Dr Brennan. They were fine with Agent Booth, the one who carried a gun out of the two, the FBI Agent, but didn't dare cross Temperance Brennan.

Of the nights he'd slept in Parker's bedroom he hadn't once heard them, assuming they were keeping the noise down as a result of their daughter in the next room, or as a result of him across the hall, or they simply just weren't having sex. Truthly they'd been working a pretty hard case all week and had finally caught the killer earlier that day, and now, they clearly had more important issues to attend to.

He'd established they probably hadn't been together physically all week, Booth had probably refused because he was now temporarily living in his son's bedroom. He'd picked up on the couples looks throughout the evening though, noticing how her eyes lit up when he had excused himself to go to bed.

It had been barely fifteen minutes later when they'd made their way up the stairs and into their bedroom, one of them clumsily closing the door behind them. Dr Brennan had clearly, very successfully managed to convince her partner that their psychologist would be asleep after just fifteen minutes of lying in bed. At the end of the day all she had to do was peer at him through her lashes with the _look_ the shrink knew the agent could never deny.

While the sound of his two favourite patients, and friends, having sex made him want to vomit he couldn't deny them the right to be together in their own home, and so he sat on the single bed completing his notes on the case ready to deliver to Caroline the next morning while trying to block out the occasional knock of the headboard against the wall and the frequently occurring moans and groans of the couple.

_"Boothhhhh—"_

Oh he was seriously going to have trouble making eye contact with them tomorrow, and quite possibly for the rest of his life. And still he couldn't help but pick up on the way she used his second name. He'd assumed in their intimate moments, when they were alone at home and around Christine, that they'd call each other by their given names.

Wouldn't that make the moments they shared just the two of them more special?

The second he'd asked himself the question he already knew the answer.

Booth was the only person in the world who called Dr Brennan by the nickname he had given her when they'd first met: 'Bones'. No one else was permitted to call her that except her partner, well, and his son. He had once asked for permission to call her Bones and had immediately been shot down. Booth was the only person she would ever allow to call her that, it was their thing to share, no one else's, and afterwards he had felt foolish for even asking her about it.

She had insisted many times over the years, straight up to her partner, and to anyone else, that she hated the nickname. Now, she'd probably glare at Booth if he called her anything but Bones. The entire lab and FBI would probably shut down if he called her Brennan, or by her given name, or even by a term of endearment now that they were _finally_ together, because it wasn't them. She was _his_ Bones, no one else's, it was as simple as that.

She, however, did not need a nickname to tell anyone that _he_ was _hers_. She called him 'Booth' and Sweets himself had never heard her call him anything else. Yet still, while everyone referred to him by his surname, she was different. She said his name with such affection and love that it was impossible to not know that they were together. Her eyes sparkled when she spoke about him and they had done long before they had gotten together.

Most people had doubted that Dr Brennan would ever find love, would ever move in with a man, would ever have a baby, _would ever get married_, and Sweets had agreed, although for different reasons.

Dr Brennan had never needed to find love, since the moment she'd met Booth she had it, she had everything. It may have taken them six years to get there but they were in love, they lived together, they had the most beautiful daughter, and Sweets knew that despite her hesitations and beliefs Agent Booth and Dr Brennan were going to one day get married.

Just like he would do anything for her, she would do anything for him if she knew it would make him happy. She'd willingly agreed to getting their daughter christened despite being an atheist, she'd been with her boyfriend and daughter on that day because she knew he'd lied to her when he had assured her she didn't need to be there at the church. She hadn't called him up on the lying, she'd just done what deep down she knew he wanted and the psychologist had to give her credit for that because as mush as she insisted that she hated psychology she was able to read Seeley Booth better than anyone else in the world. Maybe she couldn't analyse anyone else with a certain degree of success, but no one else mattered as much to her as Seeley and Christine Booth did.

_"Boothhhhh, oh my God—"_

In the time he'd spent over-analysing the couple the noises from across the hall had somewhat increased in volume, well she had, her partner from what he could hear was already beyond anything other than unintelligible groans that sounded faintly like her name.

At this point they had to know he could hear them, it would be near enough impossible to sleep through the collection of noises that allowed for only one scenario: sex.

He startled, knocking several pieces of paper from the file in his lap to the floor, when she whined loudly and their movements seemed to seize, just the sound of heavy breathing and him mumbling softly to her, to quiet for the psychologist to make out.

He began to collect the sheets of paper, ordering them before slipping them inside the folder. He was fully prepared to sleep off the past half an hour and wake up the next morning as if it had never happened. They clearly had other ideas.

He could still make out Booth's voice, strangely quiet compared to his usual volume, and Brennan was moaning again, quietly, almost sounding— vulnerable?

_Well that had taken a drastic turn._

In a matter of minutes they'd gone from sex to _making love_ and Sweets shifted uncomfortably. Not that he wasn't uncomfortable before, but they were sharing something meant for just the two of them to experience and he felt suddenly embarrassed about imposing on their time together. Not that he could do anything anyway. Booth would probably shoot him if he even made a sound, scratch that, Dr Brennan would shoot him for taking her partners attention from her.

He made an effort to lie down and at least try to sleep now that they'd quietened down a considerable amount. He was moments, actual moments, from sleep when Christine's cries pierced the air and his heart actually sank for the couple.

He heard Brennan's desperate moans, Booth's loud groan at the sound of his daughter before suddenly she shrieked, causing the psychologist to startle again. The bed and floorboards creaked violently and Sweets could could imagine what was occurring behind the closed door of the master bedroom.

_"Bones, babyyy—"_

He climbed from the bed as Christine began to whimper quietly, making his way down the hall and into Christine's nursery.

"Hey, Christine." He smiled, lifting the baby into his arms, her cries immediately seized as he rocked her gently, smoothing the fine hairs on her head, "You going to tell Uncle Sweets what's the matter?"

He smiled as Christine rubbed her face tiredly against his shoulder as he carefully manoeuvred out of her nursery and downstairs, flipping on the kitchen light as he moved around the room, getting himself a glass of water.

The noises upstairs seemed to escalate, a steady thump-thump, Brennan's moans, Booth's groans both barely controlled, aware their houseguest and daughter were now both awake.

Sweets kept his focus on the little girl in his arms, the perfect combination of the partners, who he could not wait to see grow up into the incredible woman he knew she was going to become, just like her mother had.

Himself, Booth and Brennan were living proof that childhood didn't determine what would happen to a person in adulthood. Yet Christine Angela Booth had the most dedicated parents in the world who would do anything to protect her. He knew deep down that Brennan wanted her daughter to become a doctor, secretly he thought Booth did too, and yet if Christine did not wish to they would not force her, because simply at the end of the day they would be insanely proud of anything she did.

Christine was living proof of their love, and while she had not been planned, conceived on their first, and what they thought at the time to be their only, night together, they had both loved her unconditionally since the moment they'd found out. Dr Brennan had sacrificed the life that she loved in order to live as a fugitive to keep her daughter safe. Agent Booth had gone three months without his family in order to keep them both safe, he'd taken a bullet for his partner all those years ago in order to save her and Sweets knew he'd do it again if it meant that _his_ girls were safe.

_"Booth, ohhhh— I'm, ohhhh—"_

Sweets sighed in relief, glad Dr Brennan had not been able to finish her sentence before he realised the reason why she probably hadn't finished her sentence.

"Uncle Sweets needs to find his own place, don't you think Christine?"

_"Shittt, Bones—"_

Booth cut off with a loud groan as the house was plunged into silence.

"Do you wanna help Uncle Sweets find somewhere to live, Christine? I'm thinking an apartment, what'd you think?"

Christine nuzzled her face against his chest and he laughed quietly at her lack of interest in his living conditions.

"Yeah, Uncle Sweets doesn't have the ability to produce any milk, Christine. But, I know your Mommy can, so just hang on a couple of minutes, okay?"

He soothed the baby as she sniffled softly, nuzzling her face against his t-shirt for a second time.

"Uncle Sweets will most definitely make sure he's always got your favourite snacks at his apartment okay? Then you can come and visit anytime you like, how does that sound, Christine?"

The little girl giggled as he pressed a kiss to her cheek, tickling her stomach through the pink onesie she wore.

"You know you are very adorable, Christine Angela Booth, don't tell your parents but I think you get that off your Daddy because he's really a sweetheart behind the gun and handcuffs. I bet you have your Mommy's intelligence though, and Aunty Angela's creativity, and Uncle Hodgins is most definitely going to tell you and Michael Vincent all about his conspiracy theories. Aunty Cam is going to make sure that you don't see any decomposing remains before you're at the very least thirteen, and me, well I'm gunna make sure you've always got someone to talk to. You ever need anything you come to Uncle Sweets, okay, Christine?"

She gave him a gummy smile in reply, having peered at him in awe as he'd spoken softly to her. She reached out placing a hand on his cheek, tapping gently and he teasingly took it gently in his mouth. The little girl dissolved into laughter, melting the psychologist's heart at the soft sound.

"Sweets, it's your fault if she won't go back to sleep now!" Booth called, following his partner downstairs, still pulling on his robe.

"I think she just needed someone to talk to, didn't you, Christine?" He smiled, pressing another kiss to the infants cheek as she launched herself into her mother's arms.

"Thank you, Sweets." The anthropologist whispered softly, squeezing his hand as she took her daughter from his arms, grinning at the smile on her little girls face.

"Yeah, thanks, man." Booth added gratefully, pulling the shrink by the shoulders into a guy hug.

"Anytime, you guys." He replied with a smile, watching as they interacted with their daughter. He observed as Christine nuzzled herself insistently against her mother's chest, her whines seizing when Brennan tucked her into her robe, the infant immediately latching on.

"Night, Sweets." Brennan smiled softly, never taking her eyes off her daughter as Booth led her back upstairs.

"Goodnight, you guys." Sweets smiled, listening with amusement as the couple began to bicker the minute they'd turned the corner.

"Watch her head!"

"Booth, I am quite capable of breastfeeding our daughter while completing other activities, like walking up the stairs for example."

"I know, Bones, but it's been a long week and by this point after, _you know_, you're usually passed out with exhaustion or you simply cannot move."

"You mean after orgasming?"

"Would you stop? Do you want Christine's first word to be 'Dadda' or something else?"

"Technically, 'Dadda' isn't a word, and also her first word is going to be Mommy, isn't it, sweetie?"

"You can't know that, Bones. Her first word could be anything."

Sweets remained standing in the middle of their kitchen, smiling widely as the partners continued to argue. It wouldn't surprise him in the slightest if Christine's first word was_ bones. _She heard her fathers nickname for her mother more so than she actually heard the terms Mommy and Daddy. Sweets was also fairly certain that Dr Brennan spoke a fair amount of facts about things only a member of the _Squint Squad_ could possibly know to her daughter, most of them probably involving the word bone.

He finally made the effort to move, a wave of exhaustion hitting him signifying the end of yet another case. He shut off the lights, almost tripping as he climbed the stairs, using the light from inside Christine's nursery to guide him down the hall.

He paused just outside the nursery, watching the family of three in silence. Brennan was sat in the rocking chair, a blanket wrapped around her previously bare legs, Christine still tucked into her robe. Booth sat on the floor in front of them, leaning against her legs, both of them peering at their daughter in awe. It didn't take long for Booths sniper training to kick in, feeling Sweets' presence in the doorway before he even turned around.

"Everything okay, Sweets?" The agent questioned, his eyebrow raised in confusion.

"You know I believed for a very long time that you two would never get together. I mean you're complete opposites, you're always fighting, you hold completely different opinions on almost everything, but the more I got to know you both separately and together the more I realised that the reason you work so well together is _because_ you are complete opposites, _because_ youfight, although it's honestly more bickering these days, and _because_ you have different opinions. Christine is incredibly lucky to have you both as her parents, and I am incredibly lucky to call you both my friends."

Sweets concluded with a smile, walking away before either could reply, only to pause, peering back around the doorframe.

"Oh, and you realise Christine's first word is, more likely than not, going to be _bones_, right?"

**-bones-**

so how'd i do? anyway if you enjoyed it stick around for more i suppose cause i'm in the process of writing another bones based fanfic!


End file.
